


is coming out less scary than a zombie apocalypse?

by TerraYoung



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It's barely relevant but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Liv decides to stop letting fear hold her back and comes out to Ravi. After all, she faced down a zombie apocalypse – this should be nothing in comparison
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti & Liv Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: DCTVGen Pride Month





	is coming out less scary than a zombie apocalypse?

**Author's Note:**

> AU after halfway through the series finale – the only relevant bits are that Liv is neither a zombie nor dating Major, and she’s still working at the morgue.

“Ravi?” Liv asks.

No response. The medical examiner in question is elbows-deep in a corpse and apparently otherwise dead to the world. …No zombie-related pun intended.

“Ravi!”

“Liv? What’s going on?” Ravi whirls around, grabbing a scalpel to use as a make-shift weapon. “Blaine break out of jail? We’ve got another apocalypse on our hands? Peyton’s breaking up with me?”

Liv shakes her head. “No, nothing like that. I promise.”

“Then what’re you doing here on your day off?” Ravi heads over to the sink and starts washing the gunk off his arms. “You really miss me that much?”

“It’s not that, either.” Liv plops down on the nearest chair. “I… I just have something I want to tell you.”

“You’re not unnaturally pale, your hair’s still blonde, so you’re not a zombie again.” He grabs a seat next to Liv. “Is your brother alright? Or –”

“I’m bi, Ravi!” Liv says. She tucks some hair behind her ear. “Bisexual/Romantic. I’d been putting off admitting it to myself, but then I figured – I survived a fucking _zombie apocalypse_ , I shouldn’t be scared of something like this!”

Ravi just hums.

“Anyway, you’re my best friend, so I wanted you to be the first person I came out to.”

“I’m honored,” Ravi replies. “Both for the “best friend” thing, and for the “you coming out to me” thing. I’m pan -” he waves slightly- “by the way. Possibly ace as well, but I’m still working that out.”

“So, you’re cool with… with me being –”

“As cool as our dead friends over there,” Ravi jokes. “Be warned though – I _am_ dragging you with me to Pride, and you are _not_ getting out of it.”

Liv laughs. “I think I can live with that.”

“I do have one very serious question, though.”

“…What’s that?”

“Who’s hotter – Rey or Princess Leia?” Ravi asks.

“Seriously?” Liv rolls her eyes. “ _That’s_ your question?”

“Yes! I wanna know if we have similar tastes in women – considering Major, we already overlap when it comes to guys.”

“I never really watched Star Wars, so…” Liv shrugs. “Looking back, I’m pretty sure I had a crush on Peyton when we first met, if that helps any.”

Ravi slings an arm over her shoulders. “Yes, yes, it does, Liv. Now I can successfully wing-man for you whenever we go out somewhere. The ladies of Seattle won’t know what hit ’em!”

“I feel bad for them already,” Liv mutters. Louder, she adds, “Hey, do you know if Clive’s in today? I’d like to tell him next – long as I’m here.”

“Yes and no,” Ravi answers unhelpfully. “I saw him earlier, but he went out to lunch with Dale. Said he’d be back by 1 o’clock.” He stands up and offers Liv a hand. “Want to help me with the latest John Doe until then?”

Liv takes the proffered hand. “Not like I really _wanted_ that day off or anything.”

“I’ll make sure you get overtime.”

“…Make it overtime _and_ you pay for dinner, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“That’s a hard bargain you’re driving Ms. Moore, but I think I can make it work.”

“Good. Now where’d you stuff those gloves _this_ time?”


End file.
